Jailbird and Jailbunny
Plot Main Story A visit to the Grand Canyon with Porky Pig turns sour when Daffy litters and refuses to take responsibility for his actions and pay the fine. High drama in the courtroom ensues, and when both Bugs and Daffy are found in contempt of court they land in a maximum-security Alcatraz-style prison. Bugs quickly falls in love with his new digs, where other people cook for him and he can insult fellow inmates without fear of retribution. But Daffy’s too pretty for jail and following a day on the chain gang, he leads an escape attempt. Shackled together, Bugs and Daffy are on the lam, not knowing where they’ll end up or when – if ever – they’ll get home. Merrie Melody: Blow My Stack by Yosemite Sam. Cast Quotes *'Bugs': (reads from the joke book) Why is the Grand Canyon called the Grand Canyon? 'Cause he thought Gargantuan Canyon made him sound fat. (Porky stands around without saying a word, unmoved by Bugs' riddle while covering his shame) Bugs: Well, if you don't like that one, I got 1,000 more. (Bugs walks away) *'Porky': Are w-w-we d-d-done here? Judge: Are you not wear pants? (Porky looks at himself for not wear pants and hides in shame) *'Daffy': (rambling nervously to Crusher while he glares at Daffy) You'll have to pardon my friend. The heat's getting to him. He's not used to this. He's not a hardened criminal like you. I mean, I shouldn't assume that you're a hardened criminal. But in my defense, you do have a Neanderthal-shaped head, which I normally equate with stupidity-- uh, not that you're stupid. I just mean that you look stupid. I don't mean that as an insult. I mean, some people think stupid to mean cool, like "That's a stupid car," "You've got a stupid apartment." I should stop talking. I'm just very nervous right now. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. You know what the word "ramble" means? You're probably too stupid to know-- and here, I mean stupid-stupid, not stupid-cool! Trivia *'Character Debuts': Porky Pig, Yosemite Sam, Crusher, Sylvester, Spike the Bulldog, Shropsire Slasher, Clarence the Cat and Wile E. Coyote (cartoon version). *On its premiere night, this episode had 2.075 million viewers. *Bugs and Daffy getting chained together and trying to escape is possibly a reference to the game, "Whiplash," in which Spanx and Redmond get chained together and try to escape an animal cruelty prison. *The date this episode took place was June 1st. Gallery Image:Episode31.png|Daffy, at the gift shop notices there are no Daffy nameplates, but there are Darvin nameplates. Image:Episode32.png|Daffy then says "what kind of a name is Darvin?" next to a kid named Darvin. Image:Episode33.png|Daffy sarcastically says Darvin is a good name. Image:Episode34.png|Daffy then leaves a sad Darvin and his mother. Image:Episode35.png|Bugs and Daffy ready to buy a soda and a Grand Canyon joke book. Image:Episode36.png|Daffy has no money, leaving Bugs paying for both the soda and the joke book. Image:Episode37.png|Porky, not noticing Bugs and Daffy left him talks about the Grand Canyon. Image:Episode38.png|Bugs and Daffy return, as Porky continues to talk about the Grand Canyon, not noticing they left. Image:CARE1005201100009841_004_1280x720.jpg|The judge. Image:CARE1005201100009841_005_1280x720.jpg|Daffy speaking to the judge. Image:CARE1005201100009841_006_1280x720.jpg|A jury member reading the newspaper, instead of paying attention. Image:CARE1005201100009841_007_1280x720.jpg|Porky gets some pants from the gift shop. Image:Looney103-5-300x168.jpg|Daffy thinks Porky is lying in the courtroom. Image:Looney103-3-300x168.jpg|Daffy's first mugshot. Image:Looney103-2-300x168.jpg|Daffy's second mugshot. Image:Looney103-1-300x168.jpg|Bugs poses for his first mugshot. Image:Looney103-8.jpg|Bugs poses for his second mugshot. Image:Looney103-7-300x168.jpg|Crusher, about to punch Bugs for insulting him. Image:Looney103-6-300x168.jpg|Porky Pig drives Bugs and Daffy home, after they were released from jail. Image:Yosemite-Sam-Blow-My-Stack.jpg|Yosemite Sam sings Blow My Stack. ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes